A long time coming
by Blackfishy
Summary: Harry and Noelle have been friends for a long time, since their first year at Hogwarts, but what happens when they begin to feel differently? HPOC RWHG !COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

**24th July 1998**

**My name is Noelle James. I am 11 years old. I suppose I have started to write this diary because I feel alone. My parents are away all the time, and I don't know what they are doing, but every time they come home, it is with new cut, and bruises. Sometimes worse. It hurts me so much, to think that they care so much about their work, but not about me. I have always just had to get on with it, do things on my own. I am starting High School in September, just a few weeks away. We haven't even bought my new uniform yet, they just don't seem to care. When I see other kids with their parents, buying school equipment, new uniforms, and school bags for the new year, it makes me feel so jealous. Come to think of it, I don't even know which high school I am going to...**

Noelle put down her pen, and sighed, her ink-stained fingers wiping a tear away from her smooth, pale cheeks. She was a pretty girl, quite short, with a heart shaped face, long, frizzy, dark brown hair, and big dark brown eyes. She was very thin, thanks to all the sports that she had played since she was little. Her parents had always arranged for her to do lots of activities. Probably in an attempt to distract Noelle from the fact that they were always away. She also read a lot, and her room was full of books. But they had all been read one time too many.

She pushed her frizzy hair off her face, and secured it with an elastic. Then she heard the door open. They were home again. She wondered how they had driven the car in _quite_ so quietly... then dismissed it from her mind.

Noelle ran down the stairs and to the front door, where her parents were standing, huddled in long coats, _coats, _they looked more like cloaks... Noelle ran to her father, who had a long cut down his right cheek, and her mother, who seemed to be sporting a broken arm. Noelle's eyes started to fill with tears again.

As her parents greeted her, there was a loud rapping on the glass of the window. Noelle's mother's head snapped to face Noelle's father.

"George, it must be a letter, what do you think has happened?"

Noelle felt confused, how could someone rapping on the window mean that there was a letter?

Her father walked to the window, and opened it. A screech owl flew in. Noelle's mouth dropped open, what on earth was an _owl_ doing in the house?

"It's from... Oh good heavens! Yes! Mary, we must tell her, she's been accepted..."

Noelle's mother's features lit up with happiness, as she snatched the letter from her husband with her good hand.

"You're right!" she gasped "Noelle, come into the kitchen with us, we've got something very important to tell you"

Noelle felt surprised

"Mummy, it's half past one in the morning!"

"I know darling, but this is very important."

Noelle followed her parents into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. She looked into their eyes, they were serious, but happy. What was going on?

"Noelle, there is something you must understand. Do you know how when you are angry, or frightened, weird things sometimes happen?" George said

"Yes Dad, but that's just accidents"

"No darling, those things _aren't _just accidents at all. They are magical."

"Magical?"

"Yes, because you, and me, and your Mum, are all wizards and witches!"

Noelle's mouth hung open for the second time that night.

"I'm a witch?"

"Yes, you are, and we're very proud of you"

Noelle had a million questions to ask, but she asked the one she thought was most important.

"Why did you only tell me now?"

"Because you have been accepted to join Hogwarts, the magical school for witches and wizards! It's wonderful!"

Noelle sighed, now, at last, her parents were interested in her.

As she approached Platform 9¾, Noelle was once again flabbergasted. She couldn't believe all the stuff she had found out in only a few weeks. She was a witch, she was going to magic school, and there was a terrible, evil wizard called Voldemort.

She suddenly felt, when her parents had bidden her farewell, and left, very, very alone. She didn't know anyone here, she had no friends, and hardly knew the first thing about magic.

She wheeled her trunk up to the train, and started trying to get the heavy thing into the train. She had struggled for about 10 minutes, when a boy her own age came up to her and asked her

"Do you want a hand?"

Noelle nodded and together they heaved the trunk into the train. She then took a closer look at the boy who had helped her. He was about her own age, skinny, had black, messy hair, and bright green eyes. There was also a curious scar on his forehead.

"Come on," he said cheerily, "I'll help you find a compartment, I don't have one either!"

"What's your name?" Noelle asked, as they walked down the train, peering into compartments, trying to find one that wasn't full.

"Harry Potter" he replied, smiling, "What's yours?"

"Noelle James, it's nice to meet you Harry"

"OOH! Look, here's one, he said, entering a compartment.

Harry started talking about Hogwarts, he seemed to know as little as she did, despite the fact that she was from a magical family.

"My parents didn't tell me until I got my letter," she explained to him "You see, my uncle is a squib, and my cousin isn't magical either, they didn't want to tell me until they were sure."

"Ah," Harry nodded his head, "I understand. Well, my aunt and uncle were trying everything to _stop_ me getting my letter!"

"Why!" Noelle gasped

"Oh, they didn't want me to end up like my parents... and I think they are a bit scared of me!"

"What do you mean? End up like your parents?" Noelle asked, curious.

Harry's eyes darkened, "My mum and dad were killed by Voldemort... he attacked me too, but I survived somehow... I don't know how... I was 1 year old"

"Oh Harry, I'm... I'm really sorry" Noelle said mournfully, she hadn't even known this boy half an hour, but she felt a strong bond with him. After all, she too had, effectively, no parents. She knew the feeling of being wanted by no-one.

It was at this point that a tall boy, with bright red hair, lots of freckles, and a smear of dirt on the end of his nose, poked his head into the compartment, and asked if he could sit with them. He then introduced himself as "Ron Weasley"

About an hour later all three of them were firm friends. Ron turned out to be an expert on the magical world, having been brought up with a magical family. Noelle and Harry asked so many questions that Ron looked a little overwhelmed. What did surprise Noelle, was Ron's reaction to Harry. He seemed to think that Harry was a celebrity.

A while later, a girl with honey brown curls entered the compartment. She was looking for a toad. She stayed. She was called Hermione Granger.

After the sorting, the four, now all Gryffindors, went up to their dormitories, very tired.

**1st September 1998**

**I have never been so happy in all my 11 years! Oh... I have 3 friends, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Harry is so nice. He is very like me. I am so tired, and I am so happy that I got into Gryffindor. It would have been unbearable if I was separated from my friends as soon as I made friends with them! Oh well, I suppose I should go to sleep. Hogwarts is AMAZING!**


	2. 5 years later

Chapter 2 – 5 years later

**1st September 2003**

**I am about to leave the house, so I will have to be quick! I am about to go back, for my sixth year at Hogwarts. I am so excited, although this year I start my NEWTs. I did pass my OWLs fairly well, so I shouldn't be that bad! Oh, I had better go, I'm rambling! Off to Hogwarts we go!**

Noelle stepped onto Platform 9¾. She breathed in deeply. She was home! Well, she supposed she should be worried, what with all the panic about Voldemort. And him returning. She was horrified about what Harry had gone through, in the years since they had started Hogwarts. She just hoped he would be strong, and survive through it.

She looked around and saw Ron and Hermione. They obviously thought no-one could see them, they were wrong. They were stood making out in one corner of the station. Noelle rolled her eyes, they had been like this for half of last year too! Hermione had grown into a beautiful girl since 1st year, with her honeyed curls brushing her shoulders, and her body curvy but not overly so. Ron too had grown a lot, Noelle could have sworn that he had gained inches, in just that summer. His hair was longer, and he was really tall, having to dip his head considerably to reach Hermione. Noelle chuckled to herself, they really were a peculiar, but perfect, couple.

Someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around, still smiling, and came face to face with Harry. He also, she noticed, had changed over the years that she had known him. He had always been a handsome boy, but with his hair longer, and his body broader, not quite so skinny, she had to admit, he was gorgeous. She was momentarily silenced, as she smiled at him. She wasn't aware that she had changed over the summer too. Her dark hair, now black, fell into loose glossy curls, layered and cut just above her shoulders, and her big eyes, surrounded by dark makeup, were stunning. She was still very slim, but curvy on her hips and chest. Her pale cheeks, rosy along her cheekbones, were spot free, and her forehead only had a few to go.

"Hi!" Harry said eventually, giving her a hug

"Oh yeah! Hi!" Noelle grinned at him as he let go of her, feeling embarrassed that she had just stood and stared for a minute. She shook her head. "Have you seen the lovebirds?" she laughed, gesturing at Ron and Hermione.

Harry grimaced "Yes, it's quite disgusting actually!"

Noelle smirked "You're just jealous of him, 'cause he's got a girlfriend, and you haven't!"

Harry flicked her in retaliation, and it turned into an all scale 'flick war'

"Well that was very mature of us!" Noelle laughed, as Harry gave up the fight, and started to heave his trunk towards the train. She then joined him, pulling her trunk into the compartment that Harry had found.

"Do you reckon they'll sit with us?" Noelle asked Harry

"Well, if they do, and carry on eating each others faces the way they are now... I will eject them from the compartment, we are going to have a snogging ban!" Harry said, trying and failing to sound serious.

"OK, that sounds like a good idea to me!" Noelle agreed

"Speak of the devils" Harry remarked as Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, trying to sound innocent "we just decided there's going to be a snogging ban all the way to school"

Ron looked horrified

"But if you really have to," Noelle intervened, "then go somewhere else"

Hermione looked uncomfortable "Well, I don't... I don't think it would be a great idea for Ron and I to leave you alone together" she blurted out.

"What!" Harry and Noelle exclaimed "Why?"

"Well, oh please, you _can't _not know... it's everywhere, everyone's saying it..."

"What 'Mione?" Noelle asked, looking annoyed

"That you and Harry are... y'know... _going out_..." Hermione finished, bracing herself against the outburst that would surely come from both concerned, "or that you are going to be going out soon..."

Harry went red. Noelle went redder.

"What?" she whispered, "How long have people been saying that?"

"Since this came out" Hermione said, regaining confidence now that she was sure she wasn't about to be slaughtered, and holding out a glossy magazine.

"Oh no..." Harry said, with a sense of foreboding, "Not again"

He unfolded the magazine, it was on the front page, of 'Witch Weekly'

_**Harry Potter spotted! Does he have a secret girlfriend?**_

_Harry Potter, 16, was spotted by our photographer as he left a_

_party at a friends house, he was holding hands with a girl, Noelle_

_James, 16, could she be the elusive Harry Potter's girlfriend?_

_Bruce Jenkins, the photographer in question, decided to find out._

_He followed the couple until they reached Miss James' house, _

_where Mr Potter kissed her goodbye on the cheek. Many of Mr_

_Potter's fans, I am sure, will be very disappointed, but we are_

_sure that there is romance in the air for the Boy Who Lived..._

_Continued on page 3_

Harry gaped at the picture of him hugging Noelle.

"I don't believe it" he said finally "She's at it again"

Noelle looked very embarrassed.

"So now... everyone thinks we're a couple?" she suggested meekly.

Harry smiled at her in a defeated manner "Apparently so."

Ron looked surprised "No, not _apparently," _he said "They _definitely_ think so! I mean, you two _do_ always hang around together, and I'm sorry but if you were holding hands..."

Harry and Noelle were gob smacked.

"Harry" Noelle said uncomfortably "Why would people think that about us? We've always been friends... and I mean... it's not as if either of us do... there's no chance of that..."

Harry sat in silence for a minute then said,

"C'mon, let's get changed into our uniforms, we must be nearly there by now."

Noelle nodded, glad for the change in conversation.

Neither of them noticed that Ron and Hermione had left the compartment.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione raced down the train, looking into compartments, finally, they found what they were looking for, and burst in, shutting the door behine themselves.

"Neville, Ginny, Luna, we just... who are you?"

Ron's question was directed at a dark haired boy, sat next to Ginny.

"I'm David McKechnie," the boy answered in a gentle Scots accent, "You wouldn't know me, I'm in 5th year Ravenclaw, but you're Ginny's brother aren't you?"

Ron gave him a stern look and said, seemingly restraining himself,

"Yes... well you wouldn't mind leaving us for a while would you? Good..."

Ron hurried David out of the compartment, turned around, and fixed his gaze on Ginny

"I hope he isn't-"

But Ginny cut him off

"Yes! Ron, he bloody well is! Why shouldn't I have a boyfriend? I AM FIFTEEN!"

The siblings squared up to each other, but Hermione cut them off,

"as we were _about_ to tell you..."

Ron's face brightened instantly,

"Oh yeah! We told Harry and Noelle about the rumours and the newspaper article, and they reacted _perfectly_!"

Hermione laughed,

"They certainly did, They stared at each other for ages, Noelle blushed really badly, and Harry couldn't think of anything to say at all! We just left them like that. We have _got_ to get them together this year..."

As they all got off the train, they met up with Harry and Noelle, both of whom looked extremely irritated.

"There you are!" snapped Noelle when she spotted Hermione's honeyed curls, and Ron's red hair,

"You have no idea what we've had to put up with all the way here!" Harry fumed, "Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati found us, sat in our compartment dropping HUGE hints, then Lavender topped the whole thing off by asking what we were planning on calling our first born!"

Ron and Hermione attempted to stifle their laughter.

Noelle glared at them,

"I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" she thundered.

"You two have had to put up with worse than that before , and you just laughed it off, why are you reacting so strongly now?"

Hermione's speech left Harry and Noelle without a clue what to say, Hermione and Ron laughed as they climbed into a horseless carriage.

As she sat in the carriage, Noelle felt that she was now, truly, in a place where people cared for her. At home she still felt ignored and unimportant to her parents, who were always too busy working to bother with her much. Now she was back with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she felt wanted, and secure.

They wandered into the Great Hall, and took their places at the Gryffindor table. After the sorting, Noelle leant closer to Harry's ear and said,

"I can't believe that we're only ever going to see that once again."

"I know," he replied "After this year, we've only got one to go... scary isn't it!"

"Mmmm..." Noelle nodded "Ooh! Food!"

For the golden plates had filled themselves with food.

Ron was stuffing his face, Hermione was scoffing at him, Harry was watching them in bemusement, and Noelle was laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"You look disgusted!" she giggled

"I am!" came the reply.

"Why don't you eat something?"

"I have been put off my food!" he laughed, turning to face her,

"Oh no!" Noelle feigned shock, "Harry no, don't do this to yourself!"

They both collapsed with laughter. Eventually, Harry spluttered,

"I don't think we're the 'cool' sixth years that they expected, do you?" he gestured at the first years, who were watching, not sure whether to join in laughing, or look scared.

"Apparently not!" Noelle sniggered.

Noelle staggered up to her dormitory, still smiling about dinner. It had been, despite the news of the rumour, and lots of people staring at them, and whispering, a good night back.

It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning before she and the other girls (and the boys, but they were in their dorm) went to sleep.

Of course they regretted it in the morning.


	3. Arguments and mistakes

Chapter 3 – Arguments and mistakes

"What-time-is-it?" slurred Noelle, as Hermione shook her awake in the morning.

"8 o'clock!" Hermione replied happily.

Noelle groaned.

The scene was similar in the boys' dormitories. Having waited 10 minutes for the boys, in the common room, Noelle and Hermione marched up the stairs to the boys' dorms, passing Neville, Dean and Seamus on the stairs.

Hermione banged on the door, shouted

"We're coming in!"

There was no reply. Noelle rolled her eyes at Hermione, and gestured at her to open the door.

They walked into the room. Both Harry and Ron were firmly asleep.

Hermione ran to Ron's bed and started cooing in his ear, trying to wake him up. Noelle mimed throwing up, and then slouched over to Harry's bed, yawning. She shook his shoulder, trying to ignore the kissing scene now taking place on her left. Harry rolled over onto his back. He opened bleary eyes, and smiled sleepily up at her. Noelle's annoyance, that he had made her late, melted away and her heart softened. He looked so innocent.

"C'mon, wake up" she said gently, shaking his shoulder again. Harry sat up slowly, blinking and rubbing his eyes. Noelle couldn't help smiling as she passed him his glasses.

"Morning sleepyhead, don't look at Ron an Hermione, it's sick" she muttered, grinning.

Harry grinned back.

'_This is something else!' _he thought _'Waking up with Noelle bending over me!' _he glanced at her glossy black curls, pulled up in a ponytail, and her deep brown eyes and long lashes... he shook his head, trying to think clearly again.

"OK," he heard himself mutter, clambering out of bed, deliberately not looking at Noelle, so to avoid another staring fit.

_'Why can't I make eye contact with her without staring?' _he mentally punched himself, grabbing a bar of soap (Imperial Leather, Noelle noticed) and a towel, and headed towards the showers. He shouted over his shoulder.

"I you two can _detach yourselves_ then come and have a shower, Ron"

Noelle snorted with laughter and dragged Hermione out of the dorm, saying

"C'mon 'Mione, we'll never get breakfast if we wait for those two, they need to do their make up remember? And their hair of course..."

"What are you talking about?" laughed a bemused Hermione.

Noelle shrugged, eyebrows raised. She had been feeling a little light headed ever since they had woken the boys up.

Laughing, they headed down to breakfast.

When Harry and Ron did arrive, they couldn't understand why the girls were laughing so much.

Their last lesson of the day was Transfiguration. As Noelle slouched into the classroom, feeling a little delicate now from lack of sleep, and very irritated with Malfoy, who had just followed her down a corridor shouting very crude insults about her and Harry, in front of a whole load of gossipy 3rd years, she spotted some parchment on the table. Feeling bad tempered, she vanished the parchment, and leant back in her seat, cursing people who left litter, and wondering where Ron, Hermione and Harry were.

Ten minutes later, they came into the classroom, Harry looking confused and running his hand through his hair in exasperation. He slid into the seat next to her.

"Where've you been?" she snapped, feeling cross and tired.

Harry looked shocked at this unusual hostility from her.

"I was looking for my notes, I came in here earlier and put them down, and now they're not here..." while saying this, he glanced under the desk and around the classroom in a vague hope they might reappear before him.

Noelle blanched, what if the parchment she'd vanished had been Harry's notes? Why hadn't she checked what it was? Noelle felt a hot surge of guilt, and mentally slapped herself for not thinking when she found the parchment.

"Do you know where they – what's up?" Harry asked, turning back to her and noticing her white face.

"I... erm..." Noelle broke off, feeling angry with herself.

"What?"

"I sort of... erm... vanished them..." Noelle muttered

"You WHAT?" Harry gasped, "I spent ages on those over the summer"

Noelle felt irritated, although she wasn't sure why, it was probably anger with herself... but it had to be let out somehow... she tried to restrain her voice from raising in irritation.

"Well you shouldn't leave them lying around then should you?" Noelle snapped, '_Damn it,' _she thought _'why am I angry with him? It's not his fault... he's just so... grrrrrr! I can't believe this'_

"How was I supposed to know that someone would _vanish_ them?" Harry retorted, feeling angry.

"If I hadn't, Peeves would have nicked them"

"Oh yeah?" Harry sneered, wondering why Noelle was in such a bad mood.

"Yeah!" Noelle yelled back, her hair coming out of its ponytail,

Harry opened his mouth, speechless. Ron and Hermione were watching the argument, along with the rest of the class, flabbergasted.

Noelle stood up, and stormed out of the room. The drama of this action was marred slightly by the fact that she had to return to the classroom, fuming with anger, to retrieve her bag.

Harry ran to the door, and after her. He returned to the classroom 5 minutes later, scowling, and flung himself into his chair.

Ron and Hermione tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to a word.

After Transfiguration, the three of them returned to the common room, Harry still not talking.

As they climbed through the portrait hole they spotted Noelle by the fire, streaks of eye liner down her pale cheeks. She stuffed something into her bag when she saw them, and shut her book with a snap. She turned her head away, when Harry approached.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Harry yelled, as she studiously avoided his gaze.

"What?" she yelled back, her head suddenly snapping around so her eyes could meet his.

"Why are you so angry with me?" he barked, "It was _my_ notes that _you_ vanished"

"OH SHUT UP!" Noelle screamed, standing up right in front of him, and looking up at him, eyes blazing. Their faces were centimetres apart, both trying to stare the other out.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, wondering what had got into them. They had both been fine in the morning.

"What is your problem?" Noelle was shouting

"My problem?" astounded, Harry sounded like a parrot, repeating Noelle's words.

"You know what my problem is?" Harry said loudly.

"Noelle opened her mouth to reply, but Harry got there first, he grabbed, and kissed her. Smack on the mouth.

At first, Noelle kissed back... but then she remembered how furious she had been only seconds before. As she pulled back, her mouth was still open in astonishment. Harry looked just as amazed, as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just done. Almost simultaneously they ran away from each other, and up to their respective dorms.


	4. Making up

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hey again! My email isn't working at the moment, so I can't thank the reviewers individually, but a HUGE thank you to all of you who did!**

**I know this chapter is kinda short, but it doesn't fit with the story otherwise. Hope you all enjoy this chappie... plz review!**

Chapter 4 – Making up

"_What is your problem?" Noelle was shouting_

"_My problem?" astounded, Harry sounded like a parrot, repeating Noelle's words._

"_You know what my problem is?" Harry said loudly._

"_Noelle opened her mouth to reply, but Harry got there first, he grabbed, and kissed her. Smack on the mouth._

_At first, Noelle kissed back... but then she remembered how furious she had been only seconds before. As she pulled back, her mouth was still open in astonishment. Harry looked just as amazed, as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just done. Almost simultaneously they ran away from each other, and up to their respective dorms. _

Neville, Ginny and Luna had witnessed the whole thing, and now they walked over to Ron and Hermione, mouths open in amazement.

"What on EARTH happened there?" asked Ginny, then she groaned, "They'll be ignoring each other for weeks now"

"They've been arguing since Transfiguration," Ron said glumly, although he still seemed surprised at his friends' behaviour.

"Yeah, Noelle gets grumpy when she's tired, and Harry... erm, I actually have no idea why he was so annoyed actually!" Hermione mused.

"I think he was annoyed because the girl that he fancies the PANTS off is in a huge mood with him!" Ginny laughed

"Probably!" Neville grinned.

Luna smiled,

"Just like Crumple Horned Snorkacks!" she said dreamily, she looked around, bemused, as they all laughed.

Harry and Noelle had been ignoring each other, blushing furiously whenever they made eye contact, fro almost three weeks. This meant that Ron and Hermione could no longer work together in class, as one of them had to partner Noelle, and the other had to partner Harry.

One Charms lesson, Ron was working with Noelle, and Hermione with Harry. Noelle was laughing at Ron's attempt at a trembling charm, but kept sneaking furtive glances at Harry when she thought no-one was looking.

Hermione, who had of course mastered the trembling charm in a matter of moments, was having an exasperated conversation with Harry.

"Harry, why can't you just apologise to her?"

"No! How can I...?" Harry muttered, glancing at Noelle, her face radiant with laughter. Her eye caught his and he looked away, blushing "I dunno what I was thinking when I..."

"When you kissed her?" Hermione suggested

Harry nodded miserably, "She'll never forgive me... the whole school was already talking about 'us', then I went and did that... people are still talking about it now..."

"Of course she'll forgive you!" Hermione chided, "You just need to ask her to"

"_Ask her to?"_ Harry looked horrified at the very thought. "How can I _ask her to_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, in that ever irritating way, although the solution was perfectly obvious.

"Just say that you're sorry for losing your temper, and that you want to be friends again"

Harry opened his mouth, as if to object, but he caught himself and shut it again

"OK" he said grimly, as if resigning himself to a terrible fate.

Hermione smiled at him encouragingly.

When they left Charms Ron had finally managed the trembling charm, but the only thin ghe had managed it _on_, was Noelle's nose, giving her the air of a bizarre rodent. Ron and Hermione darted off, leaving Harry and Noelle alone in the corridor.

They stood in an embarrassed silence for a minute or two. Noelle's lip had started to tremble too, although Harry didn't think it had anything to do with Ron's charm. He could see her eyes becoming glassy with tears, despite the fact that she avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered "I'm sorry for everything"

"I'm sorry too" Noelle's voice cracked "I... I did this for you..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of parchment "It's your notes... wel, my version of the," she smiled a teary smile.

Harry took them from her and put them in his bag,

"Thanks" he said quietly.

Noelle let out a sob, and before he had a chance to think about it, Harry had his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered

"I've missed you too" she whispered back, tightening her arms around him.

"Friends?" Harry asked, warily

"Friends" Noelle agreed.

And they walked together, not talking much, but content, back to the common room.

**Hey! Hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Yes, cheesy I know, but hey, cheese rules! **

**Anyway, pretty please**

**R  
****E  
A  
D**

**A  
****N  
D**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**LOL**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	5. Autumn Walks

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sweet cho14 – I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**MikoNoAisuru – Awww! I'm rly rly glad u enjoyed it! It makes me so happy!**

**Jolly-for-heart07 – Glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
**

**Inu and Yasha – Ah, yes, cheese is good! Glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this update!**

**Anyone else who reviewed, thank you soooooooooo much, i rly appreciate it, I would write you all a personal response, but my email is divided between the two computers, and I can't access the other one!**

**Here we go, another chapter, the last one! I can't believe it!**

**A bit short, but the story has been written for ages, and I just split it up into chapters. Live with it! D**

**I may do some oneshots that carry on from this fic, review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 5 – Autumn walks at the Burrow

Just about everyone in Gryffindor was glad that Harry and Noelle had made up, although some of them were disappointed that the pair had still not revealed their feelings for each other. No-one dared mention the article in _Witch Weekly_.

The atmosphere in the common room was now considerably lighter now that the Gryffindor Seeker and Quidditch Captain was back on friendly terms with his best Chaser. Noelle had only been on the team since September, and tryouts had been been a little difficult considering her and Harry hadn't been speaking at the time. However, Noelle had proven herself so brilliantly that Harry had had no choice but to put her on the team.

Practices were no longer sullen affairs in which Harry and Noelle wouldn't look at each other, but became fun, loud, and very promising. Harry was delighted with his team, Ron as keeper, Noelle, Katie Bell, and a fourth year, Adrian Barker, as Chasers, two third years, Michael Ashworth and Matthew Wackett as Beaters and himself as Seeker.

In classes, Ron and Hermione worked together again. There were still embarrassing silences or blushes if 'the kiss' was brought up by any amused classmates.

Half term was swiftly approaching, and all the 6th and 7th years were looking forward to the break from their NEWT studies. Ron said, on many occasions, that the holiday couldn't come quickly enough, although it was only a week long.

Harry was up in his dorm, getting his Herbology textbook, when Colin Creevey burst in, waving something in his hand.

"Harry, Harry, look! I thought you might like this!"

"Can you leave whatever it is on the bed Colin?" came Harry's muffled voice. He was half under his bed, trying to find his book. Colin put the thing he had been holding on the bed, and left the room.

Harry gave up the search for his book, he would share Ron's. He turned to his bed and picked up Colin's gift. It was photo of his and Noelle's kiss. Harry watched his photographic self grab Noelle, kiss her, recoil in amazement, and run out of the photo, only to run back in a second later and do it again.

Harry scowled.

"What a great first kiss" he muttered sourly.

"Not everything's perfect dear" consoled the mirror on the opposite wall.

Harry scowled harder

"How would you know? You're a mirror!" he spat

The mirror spluttered indignantly.

Harry folded the photograph and put it in his bag.

Very quickly, the autumn half term was upon them, and they were all packing their bags to go and stay at the Weasleys' for a week.

When they arrived at Kings' Cross, in the rain, Mrs Weasley almost suffocated them all with tight hugs. She then chivvied them to a fireplace in the station wall, gave them a pinch of floo powder and sent them all spinning off to the Burrow.

Ginny, it seemed, had decided to stay at school for the short holiday, and without Fred and George in the house either, they had the run of the place.

Ron grinned as he fell out of the fireplace.

"It's good to be home!" he said happily.

They went upstairs to put away their bags.

"Can we go for a walk?" asked Harry, looking out of the window to the woody paths, which glittered wetly, although the rain had now stopped.

Ron and Hermione groaned.

"Do we have to?"

Harry looked disappointed.

"I'll go with you!" Noelle chirped, "Just let me get changed!" she ran up the stairs.

Ron clapped Harry one the shoulder.

"Great, we'll stay here and you and Noelle can go for a walk!"

Harry gulped and pulled a black polo-necked jumper over his t-shirt.

Noelle ran back down the stairs in blue skinny jeans, a scarlet fitted polo-neck in very soft wool, and suede knee books. She had left her curls down.

Harry stared.

"L-let's, erm, go..." he stammered.

She smiled and walked out of the door ahead of him.

As soon as the Burrow was out of sight, around a corner, Harry felt more comfortable. Nowadays he felt that everyone was watching his every move.

He moved closer to her, so that their hands brushed as they walked. About the third time this happened, Noelle took his hand, threading her fingers through his. Only loosely though, as if he might pull away. Instead he tightened his grip. Noelle smiled up at him. Harry smiled back, entranced by her beauty. They walked slowly, close together, not talking, just enjoying the other's presence.

Only when dusk was creeping in did they start to walk back.

"This year's been hard so far... and we've only been back for a few months..." Noelle said quitely.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Mmmm, it has. People are a nightmare sometimes."

They were standing in the front yard of the Burrow, now bathed in silvery moonlight. Noelle looked up at the house and smiled.

"Ron and Hermione are so happy aren't they?" she said "They're perfect for each other"

Little did they know that the subjects of this statement were watching them through the kitchen window.

"Yeah" agreed Harry, "I've never met any two people as truly in love"

"I wish I could be like that" Noelle sighed

Harry looked at her sharply

"You will, when you find the right guy"

Noelle looked up at him,

"I – I already have... I just keep saying stupid stuff and... oh... I just _am_ stupid"

Harry pulled her into a hug, and looked down into her beautiful brown eyes,

"You're not stupid... you're perfect"

He hesitated, then lowered his head and kissed her. It was nothing like the last time however. He felt her respond immediately, kissing him back, hard. Her lips were as soft as he remembered, from their first, angry kiss.

How long they stood there, kissing in the moonlight, Harry and Noelle didn't know. But just a few metres away, in the warm kitchen, Ron and Hermione high-fived.

**Well.**

**It's finished! **

**Awww, I'm quite sad actually, I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please review! I really want to know what you think of this ending.**

**I know it's cheesy, and it's clichéd but I love it!**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**I love you all!**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


End file.
